Adam Jensen
Adam Jensen is the main playable protagonist of the video game series, Deus Ex. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Jensen vs Cole MacGrath * Adam Jensen vs Motoko Kusanagi * Adam Jensen VS Agent 47 Possible Opponents * Genos (One Punch Man) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * RoboCop * Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) * Soldier: 76 (Overwatch) * The Predator History Death Battle Info Background *Alias: Spy Boy, Patient X *Height: 6'1" (1.85 m) *Weight: Unknown *Age: 36 (as of Mankind Divided) *Gender: Male *Species: Cyborg *Place of Birth: Unknown, spent most of his early life at a White Helix laboratory in the U.S. *Alignment: Neutral/Chaotic Good *Affiliation: Juggernaut Collective, Task Force 29 *Occupation: Former S.W.A.T. Specialist and Sarif Chief of Security, currently Task Force 29 Operative and Juggernaut Collective Agent Physicality *Strength **Broke through a wall and snapped a neck **Can bring down brick walls with ease **Can destroy a wall by jumping through it **Can lift and throw things like fridges, copy machines and large TVs with ease *Speed **Blocking bullets with a body after said bullets have been fired **Avoided point-blank sniper rifle bullets **Reacted to a grenade after it's been launched *Durability **Mostly unfazed by grenades exploding at close-range **Survived an explosion which leveled a building at point-blank range **Survived this fall after jumping out of the vehicle that fell **Survived a Typhoon explosion at close-range ***This is what the Typhoon does to people in a similar range **Can survive without food or water *Stamina **Was in a cryosleep state for at least a day and was still able to complete his mission ***At some point, he was captured and tortured while having his augmentations disabled and was forced to escape the base he was held in before re-entering the cryosleep *Agility **Can jump 30 meters with ease Mentality/Intelligence/Skill *Personality **Virtually Emotionless **Stoical and tactical *Intelligence **Capable of hacking into high-security terminals and sneaking through just as much highly-secured facilities with ease **Augmented brainpower **As an ex-police officer, naturally thirsty for information *Skill **Stealth Specialist ***Was able to sneak into the morgue of a police station ***Was able to sneak into a gang territory and hack an antenna on top of one of their buildings ***Infiltrated a base of high-tech mercenaries ***Infiltrated the Tai Yong Medical Tower ***Infiltrated A.R.C. territory ***Escaped the G.A.R.M. base ***Snuck into the office of Lieutenant Simon Whittaker, the Head of Operations of Tarvos Security Services in Prague ****Adam himself admits that Tarvos is "the best private security company in the world" **Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant ***Took out three augmented soldiers with one swift move ***Took down six guards before any of them could properly react **Skilled Marksman ***Hit enemies on another building, who had a clear advantage ***Hit just to the side of what would be a deadly shot, intentionally, before augmentation, while falling **Silver Tongue ***Capable of talking someone out of suicide **Skilled Detective ***Throughout Human Revolution, solved multiple mysteries ***His boss, David Sarif, says that he's a natural when it comes to detective work ***Solved the mystery of the Růžička Station bombing ***Solved a murder mystery **The Ability to Not Give a Shit ***Walked straight through two armed mercenaries in order to speak to a suspect Powers & Abilities *Anti-Aug Poison Resistance **Survived being injected with a poison that manipulated people's augmentations into killing them *Cybernetic Augmentations **After being nearly killed, Adam was saved by being turned into a cyborg, which gave him a multitude of advantages **His DNA allowed him to tolerate a surprising amount of these, replacing 50% of his body **Long list of these stuff can be read from here Arsenal *M-28 UR-DED **273 grams of blue liquid nano explosive wrapped in a transparent package that can stick to any surface **A remote explosive that can be activated via a radio remote trigger *Fragmentation **The F-Type Fragmentation Grenades are a standard thrown projectile, which expels a high concentration of shaped polymer shards at extreme velocity when ruptured **Can be turned into the K-A-G Fragmentation Mine *E.M.P. **The P-14 E-Mag EMP Grenade sends out an electromagnetic pulse, disabling cameras, turrets and robots as well as weakening opponents in exo-suits **Can be turned into the Jammer-4 EMP Mine *Concussion **The Stunner Concussion Grenade erupts in a flash of blinding light, staggering anyone in range of it and causing them to lose their vision and hear loud ringing noises for a few seconds **Can be turned into the ShokWave Concussion Mine *Smoke **The KSA-Type Smoke Grenade emits a thick smokescreen around itself **Can be turned into the KSA Smoke Mine *Gas **The Riot CS Grenade emits gas around itself, which knocks out anybody in range **Can be turned into the DX-4 Gas Mine *Zenith CA-40 **A sidearm holding up to 38 bullets when upgraded **Can fire regular or EMP bullets **Has semi-auto and full-auto firing modes **Can be equipped with a Laser Sight and Silencer *Mustang Arms .357 Magnum **A sidearm holding up to 12 bullets when upgraded **Can be equipped with a Silencer *Zenith ZAP **A non-lethal stun gun **Built-in Silencer **Holds up to 14 shots when upgraded **Can be equipped with a laser sight **Limited range *Hurricane TMP-18 **A capable machine pistol **Holds up to 60 bullets when upgraded **Can be equipped with a Silencer, Laser Sight and Holosight (An aiming-assistance modification) *FR-27 S.F.W. **Described as a jack-of-all-trades firearm **Can fire regular or Armor-Piercing bullets **Holds up to 48 bullets when upgraded **Can be equipped with a Silencer, Laser Sight, 4x Scope and Holosight *Huntsman Silverback **A double-barreled shotgun **Each shot produces 5 pellets *Widowmaker TX Tech-1 **A devastating shotgun with Semi-Auto and Burst modes **Can fire regular or EMP shells **Can hold up to 12 shells when upgraded **Can be equipped with a Silencer and Laser Sight *HawkEye Xbow XH-II **A foldable crossbow **Fires Guillaume Tell Golden Arrows - polycarbonate, carbide-tipped, fin-stabilized bolts **Can be equipped with a Holosight **Naturally silent *Steiner-Bisley Model 762 Battle Rifle **A semi-automatic, albeit weak, sniper rifle **Can fire regular or Armor-Piercing rounds **High damage per shot **Can hold up to 10 bullets **Can be equipped with a Silencer, Laser Sight, 4x Scope and Holosight *Longsword II 203 ERSR **A semi-automatic sniper rifle **Can fire regular or Armor-Piercing rounds **Can hold up to 11 bullets when upgraded **Can be equipped with a Laser Sight *TRQ 203-C Longsword **A non-lethal, bolt-action sniper rifle **Capable of penetrating light body armor **Fires .50 cal PPS darts that release torpor-inducing drugs on impact, incapacitating humans and animals **Can hold up to 12 darts when upgraded **Built-in Silencer **Can be equipped with a Laser Sight *Hi-NRG Plasma Lance **One of the most advanced battlefield weapons of the 2020s **Inaccuracy is canceled out by the large projectile **Very low firing rate **Can overheat **Magazine can allow for up to 50 shots when upgraded **Can be equipped with a Laser Sight and Cooling System *M404 Heavy Rifle **A Gatling-style multi-barreled machine gun **Fires 5.56x45mm ammunition **Can hold up to 200 bullets when upgraded **Can overheat **Can be equipped with a Laser Sight and Cooling System *Linebacker G-87 MSGL **A powerful grenade launcher **Can hold up to 6 grenades **Can fire Fragmentation, EMP, Concussion and Gas grenades *329-Series Man-Portable Rocket System **A rocket launcher **Capable of taking down large mechs in a few shots **Fires smart rockets that the user can control, albeit only slightly *LS-66 Sabre Direct Energy Rifle **A laser gun firing a beam **Can hold up to 900 battery charge, which lasts for about 18 seconds of continuous fire **Penetrates walls and cover with ease Feats *Survived the augmentation surgery which turned him into a cyborg *Went through an entire facility of guards (by either killing, knocking out or sneaking past them) and secured the stolen Typhoon *Defeated Lawrence Barett and Yelena Fedorova *Made his way through a highly fortified port, planted a bomb and escaped by hiding in one of the cargo *Infiltrated the Omega Ranch, a high-security research center, found the scientists held hostage there, organized a mass distraction and uploaded a virus to the main computer *Defeated Jamon Namir, the leader of Belltower's Elite Special Operations Unit *Defeated Zhao Yun Ru and destroyed the Hyron Project *Went undercover into a supermax Aug-only prison known as "the Pent House" *On his first mission as an anti-terrorist, crashed a Black Market deal *Defeated and killed Viktor Marchenko, an intelligent and highly-skilled ex-soldier, who set up traps and had an advantage on the battlefield *Gained the attention and respect of the Illuminati *Cheated Death five times Weaknesses *Some of his augmentations consume energy - only a portion of it recharges on its own and he needs to consume CyberBoost products to regain the rest *Some of his equipment is non-lethal or useless against some types of enemies *His cybernetics can be tampered with, as shown during the events of Human Revolution *His augmentations can be disabled, although it has only been done via uploading a suppression biochip/virus directly into his brain Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cyborg Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Square Enix Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons